KoopaWorks/History
2011 Since June 10, 2011, the release of Geoshea World: The Movie. KoopaWorks was found by Nadjib M. and owned by Viacom. However, didn't use a logo until the year after that time (2012). 2012 In January 1, 2012, TimeWarner buys KoopaWorks and a logo was made. Which shows the former Koopatroopaman next to the yellow text that says it's company's name. 2013 In March 5, 2013, KoopaWorks releases its first show: The Koopatroopaman Showhttps://scratch.mit.edu/studios/369996/ which airs on Koopatroopaman Studios Network. The company produces the show along with many companies such as FlowerAnimations. 2014 In 29th January 2014, KoopaWorks releases its first feature film The Koopatroopaman Movie which is based on the company's first show. The company also made a film company which is named KoopaWorks Films which produces the movie along with Quarter Productions (a company which is also found by KoopaWorks and formerly shared with DreamWorks), while Warner Bros. Pictures (a film company founded by TimeWarner, while the founder of the film company owns KoopaWorks too since 2012) distributes the film. The film was mostly given positive reviews on IMDB and Rotten Tomatoes. The film achieved a "fresh" of the tomatometer, a 9.2/10, a 98% and 275 fresh reviews, however 6 rotten reviews from Rotten Tomatoes after the release. 2015 In 2015, KoopaWorks joins forces with SammyWorks, FelipeWorks, RandomWorks, DiscoveryWorks,FireWorks and more companies to create a joint-venture company called ScratchWorkshttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/68653588/. KoopaWorks starts produces more than one movies and shows. Sooner, TimeWarner and DreamWorks shares the companyhttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/68652546/ (while DreamWorks donates $10 million to TimeWarner and KoopaWorks) so it can be a joint venture of the two companies. KoopaWorks makes two spin-offs of The Koopatroopaman Show called Koopatroopaman TV, which is currently airing and The Koopatroopaman Team, which is cancelled due to a plagerism strike from Glass Ball Productions On August 3, 2015, Darren Throop, the founder of Entertainment One and Nadjib M., the founder of KoopaWorks, announced that Alliance Films is now revivedhttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/72183410/. It was also revived by NBCUniversal. On August 1, 2015, Bob Iger, the current CEO of The Walt Disney Company, Nadjib M., the founder of KoopaWorks, Samuel Kosch, the founder of SammyWorks, Chance S., the founder of RandomWorks and Rupert Murdoch, the founder of 21st Century Fox, announced that Caravan Pictures will be revivedhttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/73984832/ in August 21, 2015. On August 24, 2015, Thomas Rothman, the CEO of Sony Pictures, Samuel Kosch, the Founder of SammyWorks, Nadjib M., the Founder of KoopaWorks, and Marc Lacan, the CEO of Pathé announced that Columbia TriStar Film Distributors International is now revivedhttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/74003204/. On August 25, 2015, it was confirmed that 21st Century Fox and Amblin Entertainment has bought KoopaWorks to share with DreamWorks and TimeWarner for $65,000,000.https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/74110836/ It was also confirmed that KoopaWorks had the rights to distribute Disney's movies. (Not all of them!). On August 27, 2015, Dominik Copeland, the founder and other CEO of Dominik Films, Nadjib M., the founder of KoopaWorks, Samuel Kosch, the founder of SammyWorks, Shintaro Tsuji, the founder of Sanrio, Felipe S., the founder of FelipeWorks, Nickelodeon and Great Value have revivedhttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/74404112/ Gordon 3000 Industries for free as a film and television company. On August 28, 2015, Disney, KoopaWorks and DHX Media joins forces to make a parody of Buena Vista called "Blue Castle"https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/74452100/. Although Buena Vista Home Entertainment remains, Disney said that it is a replacement of the former Buena Vista companies. In August 31, 2015, Disney|ABC Television Group, KoopaWorks and The Weinstein Company has decided to revivehttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/74734186/ Touchstone Television. Starting on August 31, 2015, Gary Barber, the CEO of MGM, Nadjib M., the founder of KoopaWorks, and Samuel Kosch, the founder of SammyWorks announced that Winchester Films will be revivedhttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/74758762/. On September 2, 2015, Nadjib M., the founder of KoopaWorks and Samuel Kosch, the founder of SammyWorks announced that Leafy Network was revived as a film company and Leafy Pictureshttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/75064740/. On 2016, it was confirmed that KoopaWorks, Domino's, Domutant Enemy, Blue Castle Group, and Pathé will buy Torch Lady Group to share with Sony Pictures, RandomWorks, SammyWorks, Dunkin' Donuts, Microsoft, Ralph Fiore Pictures, and Miramax for $500 Million.https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/75100196/ In September 3, 2015, it was confirmed that GoFish Pictures will be revived by KoopaWorks, DreamWorks, Toei Animation and Domino's.https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/75179460/ In September 7, 2015, KoopaWorks, RandomWorks and Domino's have decided to make a company called Domino's Produced.https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/75642472/ On September 8th, 2015, it was confirmed that Daniel Aaron and Julian A. Brodsky, the 2 founders of Comcast announced that Comcast, NBCUniversal, KoopaWorks, SammyWorks, RandomWorks, FelipeWorks, ScratchWorks, MCA, Illumination Entertainment, Starbucks, Universal Television, and Film Roman will revive Revue for $50 million.https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/75715826/ On September 9th, 2015, it was confirmed that Thomas Rothman, the CEO of Sony Pictures, Muhtar Kent, the CEO of Coca Cola, Doug Belgrad, the president of Columbia Pictures, Samuel Kosch, the founder of SammyWorks and one of the founders of Koopa/Sammy/FelipeWorks, Nadjib M., the founder of KoopaWorks and one of the founders of Koopa/Sammy/FelipeWorks, Michael Koch, the founder of Entertainment One, and Felipe S., one of the founders of Koopa/Sammy/FelipeWorks announced that Embassy Communications will be revived for $90 million. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/76010178/ In 2015, it was confirmed that RandomWorks, Virgin, Shaw Media, FelipeWorks, Entertainment One, SammyWorks, Illumination Entertainment, Starbucks, ScratchWorks, Alliance Films and KoopaWorks have revived Alliance Atlantis for 90 million dollars. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/76542796/ On September 11th 2015, it was confirmed that Lucasarts was revived by Disney, Lucasfilm, KoopaWorks and Activision. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/76147838/ Starting on September 12th, 2015, it was confirmed that Disney, SammyWorks, DreamWorks, KoopaWorks, TriStar Pictures, RandomWorks, JetBlue, and Dairy Queen have revived Beacon Pictures. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/76469222/ On September 13th, 2015, it was confirmed that Sony Pictures, SammyWorks, Doritos, ICEE, Microsoft, Dairy Queen, KoopaWorks, Big Idea, FlowerAnimations, and Baskin Robins announced that RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video will be revived for $50 million. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/76553306/ On September 13th, 2015, it was confirmed that Viacom, SammyWorks, RandomWorks, KoopaWorks, Fujisankei Communications International, Bandai, ICEE, Big Idea, NateToons, ILuvToons, and Comedy Central announced that Paramount Classics will be revived for $40 million. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/76597804/ On September 15th, 2015, it was confirmed that SammyWorks, KoopaWorks, DreamWorks Animation, 3MTV, Pathé, Domino's, Touchstone Pictures, Corus Entertainment, RandomWorks, Arcangelo Studios, Cookie Jar, Nickelodeon Movies and Blue Castle Group will buy Mr20thCenturySamInc Independent for $100 billion. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/76919014/ On September 16th, 2015, Comcast, NBCUniversal, Universal, SammyWorks, Koopa/Sammy/FelipeWorks, ScratchWorks, KoopaWorks, FelipeWorks, RandomWorks, Torch Lady Group, Sega, Starbucks, #SaveAarex, and #SaveJaybross revived PolyGram Filmed Entertainment for $1000 million. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/77069816/ On September 17th, 2015, KoopaWorks, Oriental DreamWorks and Shenzhen Media Group decided to make a new company called KoopaWorks Japanese Productions. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/77322966/ On 2019, KoopaWorks, Pacific Data Entertainment. and Hamida Mansori POE will buy TriStar Classics. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/78015296/ On September 18th, 2015, Viacom, KoopaWorks, RandomWorks, 3MToons, DreamWorks Animation, Corus Entertainment, and Pixar joins forces to create Mountain Communications. In September 19, 2015, it was confirmed that News Corp, 21st Century Fox, 20th Century Fox, KoopaWorks, SammyWorks, Village Roadshow Pictures, Blue Sky Studios, Mountain Dew, Chick-fil-a, Vue, TimeWarner, DHX Media, Disney and Entertainment One will revive News Corporation. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/77590590/ On 2016, KoopaWorks will buy Walt Disney Television along with RandomWorks and Fox Searchlight Pictures. On September 20th, 2015, Teletoon, Corus Entertainment. SammyWorks, KoopaWorks, RandomWorks, Disney, and TSF revived Teletoon Retro for $2 million. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/77690670/ On September 20th, 2015, it was confirmed that 21st Century Fox, Fox21 Television Studios, Blue Sky Studios, DreamWorks Animation, SammyWorks, KoopaWorks, RandomWorks, Torch Lady Group, Toei Animation, and Endemol Shine Group will revive Fox World for $20 million as a film and television company starting on September 22, 2015. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/77726860/ On September 23rd, 2015, it was confirmed that Sony Pictures, Domino's, IHOP, FremantleMedia, SammyWorks, KoopaWorks, and RandomWorks revived Colex Enterprises for free. It was also revived by Entertainment One and Deez Nuts Holdings. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/78213868/ On September 24th, 2015, it was confirmed that Gaumont Columbia TriStar Home Video was revived by Sony Pictures, Gaumont, SammyWorks, KoopaWorks, RandomWorks, FelipeWorks, DiscoveryWorks, ScratchWorks, DHX Media, and Waffle Animation. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/78547370/ On September 30th, 2015, SammyWorks, KoopaWorks, RandomWorks, #SaveAarex, and ScratchWorks made a new film company called #StopTheWar Pictures. On October 4th, 2015, Viacom, Universal Studios Florida, SammyWorks, KoopaWorks, RandomWorks, ScratchWorks, and Village Roadshow Theme Parks revived Nickelodeon Studios for free as a film company, video taping company, television company, and attraction. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/80235700/ On October 6th, 2015, Bob Iger, the CEO of The Walt Disney Company, Samuel Kosch, the founder of SammyWorks and one of the founders of ScratchWorks, Nadjib M., the founder of KoopaWorks and the one of the founders of ScratchWorks, Chance S., the founder of RandomWorks and one of the founders of ScratchWorks, BluHead (ATR5), the creator of Plux, Felipe S. and Yuvi R., the rest of the founders of ScratchWorks, and Tatsumi Kimishima, the 5th president of Nintendo announced that Jumbo Pictures will be revived for 2 million dollars. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/80769460/ On October 9th, 2015, KoopaWorks made a new network called "Eggy Network". https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/81425364/ On October 9th, 2015, KoopaWorks had a deal with Viacom, Entertainment One, Pizza Hut, The Walt Disney Company, The Weinstein Company and NBCUniversal to buy KoopaWorks to share with TimeWarner, DreamWorks SKG, 21st Century Fox and Amblin Entertainment. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/81451070/ KoopaWorks will also have the rights to use Woody the Woodpecker and his laugh in some of KoopaWorks' media. On October 25th, 2015, Nadjib M. had issues with the reviving things because of SammyWorks, causing the chances to close down.http://sammypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3878 2016 KoopaWorks confirms that a sequel of the company's first film will be released in March 2, 2016. Which will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, KoopaWorks and a short-lived company called KoopaAnimations. On 2016, KoopaWorks will buy Walt Disney Television. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/77775928/ On 2016, Sony Pictures, KoopaWorks, and Amblin Entertainment will revive TriStar Showcase. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/73871268/ 2017 It was confirmed that KoopaAnimations will be folded to KoopaWorks Films so it will have less confusion. References Category:KoopaWorks Category:History Category:The Koopatroopaman Show Wiki